Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology is continually progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes as well as increased density. As a result of this continuous progression, photolithography equipment has continually become more expensive and more complex. Continued improvements to lithography equipment and throughput are therefore desired.